bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Sister 1 (Rize)
=������ ������������= ������ ������������ �� (��������) is the first season in the series by Rize. It features 12 houseguests competing to win Big Sister and the $500,000 cash prize that comes with it. Each week, one houseguest will nominate two others for eviction, where the House will vote to evict one of its own. This continues until only one houseguest remains to claim the half-million dollar prize. =�������� ������������������= Head of Household » Each week, one houseguest will win the title of Head of Household (HOH for short). His or her duty is to nominate two houseguests for eviction. This power cannot be won two rounds in a row. Eviction » At the end of each week, the houseguests that are not nominated for eviction (minus the HOH) will vote to evict one of the nominees. The nominee that receives the most votes will be evicted from the Big Sister House. If there is a tie, the Head of Household will break it. Power of Veto » After the Head of Household makes his or her nominations, six houseguests (the HOH, the two nominees, and three houseguests chosen by random draw) will compete for the Golden Power of Veto. The houseguest that wins the Power of Veto has the option of saving one of the nominees from the block - including themselves. Jury of Seven » The last seven houseguests to be evicted from the game will make up the Big Sister jury, which will vote for one member of the final two to win the game. Haves & Have-Nots » Each week, a few houseguests will be named "Have-Nots" and will only be able to eat slop, can only take cold showers, and must sleep in the uncomfortable Have-Not bedroom. =������������= Vanilla Gameplay » For the first season of Big Sister, it is traditionalist featuring no twists for the houseguests. =������������ ��������= =������������ ��������������= =��������/��������-������ ��������������= =����������������= Titlecard= |-| Episode 1= Twelve brand new houseguests eagerly wait outside of the Big Sister house for it's first ever season, standing in front of all of them is Big Sister's very own host, Sofia Vergara! Sofia greats all of the houseguests and then in groups of four allows them to enter the Big Sister house. The first group consists of Natan, Kutcher, Xia, and Serenity. Everyone rushes in with elated sensations, Serenity shrieks in a high pitch as she sees the house, she runs and instantly grabs the very first bed she sees. Kutcher throws his bag onto a bed, Xia and Natan walk up to their beds and grab them. We return back outside to Sofia Vergara and she announces the next four, Adele, Grace, Banum, and West. Adele barrels through the door, shoving past Banum and Grace, she runs and hugs everyone already in there, and then sets her stuff on a bed. Banum and Kutcher decide they are going to sleep next to each other, and they give each other a bro-hug to solidify the bed neighborhoodship. The final group of new players welcomed in is Seth, Patrick, Marita, and Dalia. Everyone excitedly meets the remaining four and the bed situation is quickly figured out. The houseguests begin making initial connections, Dalia's flirtacious behavior finds itself in Seth's direction, to which he obliges and flirts with her as well. Marita and Adele instantly click and begin chatting up a storm and getting to know each other. The house decides its time to sit around and get to know each other. There is a champagne bottle located in the center of the room, Grace pops the bottle and sends the cork flying, everyone claps and cheers. The group goes around in a circle giving a brief introduction to themselves, Natan and Patrick are very positively received, players like Xia and West are not received that well though. As the introductions conclude, Sofia Vergara appears on the center screen and sends a message to the contestants that the first Head of Household competition is going to begin now. Everyone freaks out with ranges of excitement, worry, dread, and anticipation. People stand up and set down their champagne glasses and make an exit outside for the Head of Household competition. The Head of Household competition takes place, the ranking for players is as follows: 12th Adele, 11th Xia, 10th West, 9th Marita, 8th Seth, 7th Banum, 6th Grace, 5th Serenity, 4th Patrick, 3rd Dalia, 2nd Natan, 1st Kutcher Everyone celebrates for Kutcher's heroic triumph in the challenge, everyone congratulates him and gives him a hug. Kutcher gets his Head of Household room and begins making rounds talking to the cast, the people who stick and cling to his room are predominantly Dalia and Banum, they start taking on the role of his advisors. People begin pleading or making their cases for why they shouldn't be nominated in front of the whole group, so it is clear that Kutcher's alliance is there from that early. The three of them stay predominantly in the Head of Household room. Xia confides to Grace that she is too scared to go upstairs and talk to Kutcher, and fears she will be nominated. Grace reassures her that she's good and she will put in a good word about Xia to them. Meanwhile upstairs, the trio in the Head of Household room begin discussing amongst themselves who they think are good targets, Banum advises that Xia and West seem to be an easy vote off, they are different from the rest of the group and won't get any blood on his hands. Dalia offers the name of Adele, as she personally is not fond of Adele from her introduction. The two girls seem to have a massive divide, Kutcher butts in on Dalia's statement to add that he also dislikes Adele. Kutcher states he would prefer if he could get a threat out this week to ensure his trio's likelihood of winning immunity. Category:Big Sister Category:Yyaku's Content Category:Rize's Content Category:Fanon Category:Big Sister 1